


Maple-Syrup Messes

by AuthenticAussie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthenticAussie/pseuds/AuthenticAussie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canada left Prussia alone for a total of half an hour while he had a shower. How the heck did the other nation manage to do <i>this?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Maple-Syrup Messes

_Drip, drip-_

Canada paused, pure confusion etched into his face, and his mouth opened once, before closing again. Closing his eyes, he counted to three, before reopening them.

The scene didn't change.

His kitchen still looked like someone had attached C4 to pancake batter and then let it go off, and Prussia looked like he'd been caught in the explosion, with what appeared to be an egg yolk and maple syrup mess dripping off his hair and staining part of the strands a goldeny-yellow colour.

"That is one hell of a mess," Canada remarked, when he finally got his voice to actually _say_ something instead of leaving him completely stunned.

Prussia, back turned to the blond, jumped once he heard his boyfriend's voice, and spun around with a guilty expression. "Uh- Ah- H-Hey Mattie! I was just-"

"Murdering pancakes and destroying my kitchen?" Canada asked, just a hint of a quiet laugh sneaking into his tone, and as he picked his way through the kitchen, Prussia flushed a red and glanced away, scratching the back of his neck.

"I wanted to try and make your pancakes," he mumbled, attempting to wipe flour from his cheek, but instead almost fully coating the left side of his face with white powder. "But they wouldn't come out sweet enough, so I added more sugar-," Prussia threw his hands in the air, white fluff puffing in the air before settling over his hair and catching on his eyelashes, "But then it just went boom!"

The overdramatic gesture was almost enough to make Matthew laugh again, but he quickly covered the large grin with one hand and finally paused in front of Gilbert. He shifted for a moment, before saying hesitantly, "You're sweet enough without chucking yourself full of sugar-filled pancakes."

Prussia looked stunned for a moment, but the bright grin that spread across his features after Matthew finished speaking made butterflies light up in the blond's stomach and a firey happiness burn through him like a wave.

Engulfing him in a tight hug, Prussia pressed his cold nose against Canada's, rubbing them back and forth and letting cherry laughter fill the messy kitchen. For a moment surprise made him freeze, but an answering smile pulled up his lips.

That was, at least, until they pulled back and Canada saw what Prussia had done to his hoodie. "Ughhh, you got flour and maple syrup all over me!"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from 12FreddoFrogs on tumblr with the line, "Well that is one hell of a mess." and PruCan. I am so happy right now you have no idea prucan dorks are the best I love these guys. I do need more practice writing Canada though sighs.
> 
> Feel free to drop by my tumblr and leave an ask or a request/prompt at your leisure! If you wanna see a shippy something but have no ideas, my "ask me anything" tag has a whole chorus of prompts and related fixtures for writing :3


End file.
